


Tell me a lie? I hate you

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters TV
Genre: Baseball player Raphael, Bullying?, F/M, Jace is jerk but I love him, M/M, Protective Raphael, au!, it's finals week and this is my escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael Santiago cares for very little.<br/>He cares about his mother and brothers. He cares about his best friend Magnus Bane, he cares about baseball and the fancy jackets he wears.<br/>He doesn't care about Simon Lewis.</p><p>Well, he doesn't want to care about Simon Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me a lie? I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> A combination of two prompts by @Java1
> 
> 1) Raphael and Simon grow close when Simon starts to babysit Raphael's little brothers and Raphael sees how calm and kind Simon is with them.
> 
> 2)Raphael bullying Simon for quite a while because he has a crush on him and is too afraid to show it. Simon would have a crush on Simon too but understandably assume Raphael hates him until Raphael hates him until Raphael would see him being bullied by some other guy and steps in, making it very clear that Simon was his and no one else had better touch him.
> 
> I changed up quite alot to bring the stories together but thank you very much for the prompts.

Raphael Santiago cared for very little. He cared for his mother, his brothers and his best friend Magnus Bane.

And not Simon Lewis.

Well he didn't want to care for Simon Lewis and that's where the verbal bullying stems from. He was unsure of his feelings towards the bespectacled boy that lived next door. So Raphael took the 'I can't figure how I feel for you' as 'I probably don't like you' and picked on and teased Simon ever since they started high school.

It wasn't always that way. When Raphael was eight, the Lewis family has moved in next door and little Rafa was beyond excited because another boy his age would be right next door, he would finally have a friend. Technically he already had Magnus but Magnus lived all of two blocks away and god knows mama Santiago would put him under lock and key if she found him wandering the streets alone.  
Raphael sat in their living room peeping through the opening window to catch a glimpse of the little boy when the moving van pulled up. He was supposed to be playing with baby Marco but he just couldn't help it, he was too excited.  
He watched as a head full of light brown curls came out of the mini van that was parked in front the street. The boy was skinny and tall for an eight-year-old, he probably was as tall as Alec Lightwood, the tallest boy in Raphael's class, Magnus hates him but Raphael thought he was cool.  
Anyways back to Simon, that's what the older girl called him right? Yes cause now the boy was picking up a box the girl had pointed to.  
Raphael didn't see much of Simon for the rest of the day and couldn't go out to play because he had to help his mama watch Marco while she worked. 

Raphael was rewarded with pizza and was allowed to go play outside that afternoon because he was a great big brother that day.  
He was sitting on the front porch waiting for his pizza and throwing around the baseball his papa had given him for last Christmas when he first spoke to Simon. The other boy was waiting for someone or something when Raphael got up to introduce himself.  
"I'm Raphael Santiago," he said with all the confidence his 8-year-old self could muster.  
"Lewis Simon, um no not Lewis, um yes Lewis but Simon" the other rambled.  
"Simon Lewis?" Raphael asked and the other nodded. "Do you want to play with my baseball?" If he wanted to be this boys friend he was going to do it now and offering someone to play with your things meant your offering friendship right? Magnus had said so when Raphael had offered Ragnor Fell his crayons a few years back. Well Magnus says a lot of things that Raphael would rather not think about because Simon Lewis was declining his offer.  
"Clary is coming over to help me set up my room," he said and Raphael shrugged and walked away a little disappointed, okay he was a lot disappointed.  
He didn't spend his outside time outside anymore, he waited for the delivery man and then begged his man to let him eat up in his room so that he could watch tv up there.  
He saw from his bedroom window, which happens to be directly opposite of Simon's, the bespectacled boy and the tiny redheads jump around the empty room.

Nine years later and here they are now. Both seniors in high school, and Simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago never became friends. They went to different elementary schools and different middle school but it was on the first day at The Institute where Simon waved over to him, the tiny redhead by his side, and Raphael rolled his eyes and continued with his group, which consisted of Magnus, Ragnor, Lilly, Elliot, Stan, and Katherine. 

"Dios Lewis" he growled when the other boy had knocked into him. "Oh hi Raph" Simon laughed nervously.  
"Don't.call.me.that" Raphael snarled putting great emphasis on each word. 

"Useless idiota" he muttered hitting the books from Simon's hands. A little smile ghost over his face, but then he turned around and guilt pulled on his heart. Simon Lewis smiled sadly as he scooped up books. His hair wasn't a curly mess anymore, general mess but that's not the point, his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose and maybe just maybe Raphael saw him sniff and quickly run his hand over his face.

"Watch it Santiago" Isabelle Lightwood snapped when he absentmindedly backed into her. "Sorry Isabelle" he apologized before giving Simon one last glance before walking off to baseball practice.

He prayed to the gods when he got home that night that his mother was occupied with the twins and Marco to not yell at him.  
When Raphael called out for his mama to tell her that he's home, he was at least expecting a pan of some sort to be thrown in his direction.  
What he was not expecting was Simon Lewis coming out of his kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn and juice boxes.  
"Hi Raph--ael" Simon corrected himself remembering the earlier 'conversation' he had with the other boy.  
"You're parents went and you weren't here, I'm babysitting" Simon filled him in as they made their way to the living room.  
"Rafa" squealed one of the twins, before he jumped and clung himself to his older brothers leg. The other started to bounce up and down. "Woah there," Simon said scooping Angelo up and handing him a juice box. Raphael picked Aaron up and Simon gave him the other juice box, the bowl of popcorn sitting on Marco's lap.

"Dudes we talked about this right?" Simon looked sternly between the twins and looked down pouting a bit "now be cool and go watch tv" their eyes lit up again and Raphael smiled and it was the first time in nine years did Simon ever saw his smile. And it was beautiful.  
Raphael kissed his brother's forehead and put him down.

"Your mom left money to order dinner," Simon said to Raphael pointing towards the coffee table. "Um you can go now, she'll pay you tomorrow or something," Raphael said but he might have put out a kill on sight order on Lewis because of the reactions that came from his brothers.  
"No don't let Simon leave, pleaseeeee" Marco pleaded clinging to some on Simon's comic books. The twins began to cry and before Raphael can think he's agreeing to have Simon stay longer.

He excused himself to the kitchen to order take out. Raphael signed. He loves his brothers but good god did know how to play him.

Raphael was smiling a lot that night. When he went back in with the food. Aaron and Angelo were using Simon as a couch. The lanky boy laid on his back on the floor. One of them sat on his chest, pulling at his hair and glasses. The other on his foot, lacing his shoes together. Simon, however, was still able to have a vivid conversation with Marco about some Star Wars movie. 

Another thing that was happening a lot that night was that Raphael seem to not be thinking. He fished out his phone from his pocket and snap a picture.

"Guys food" he called and everyone turned their attention to him and Simon Lewis smiled and Raphael forgot what else he was going to say. 

Not thinking caused Raphael to forget to ask Simon what he wanted to eat, so here he was with a box of vegetable lo main and two forks and Simon Lewis at his side. They ate in silence, the kids occupied with their own food and the television.

"I'm sorry" Simon whispered keeping his gaze on the white table cloth.  
"What for?" Raphael asked. "Not being your friend when we were younger" Simon was always too busy playing sidekick for Clary that no one seemed to matter. Raphael scoffed and left.

He stayed awake late that night. The image of Lewis' smile replaying in his head and maybe just made Raphael falls asleep with the hopes of seeing that smile again.

For the first time in years Raphael willingly opens the curtains that hung in his room. The light autumn breeze filtering the open window. Raphael leaned forward on the window sill. His head poking out.

The leaves on the trees in the backyard were now turning from green to a golden yellow. 

Simon knows the window next door is never opened so he leaves his open at night. And he enjoys singing in the morning. This particular Saturday morning, Natasha Bedingfield's' pocket full of sunshine was being belted out on the high, Rebecca was away at a friends house and his mother had already left for work. 

Raphael wanted to look away and leave because technically he was like evading Simon's privacy. But he looked and enjoyed it anyway.  
Simon didn't turn around as he sings doing whatever he was doing in his room. It wasn't until he saw Raphael's reflection in the mirror and covered his top half as he if was a girl did Raphael notice the boy was shirtless.  
"What are you doing?" Simon hisses coming to window to draw the blinds close.  
Raphael chuckled because he was just looking out of his window. "Nice rack Lewis" he teased adding a wink for good measures and a light pink blush instantly coated Simons cheeks and nose.  
Simon grumbled something under his breath and closed his thin blue curtain. Raphael left his open.

"Seriously Clary, Jace," Simon asked exasperated. It was now Sunday night and Raphael was desperately trying to finish his math homework, but the conversation next door was so much more interesting that his calculus text book. 

The red head kept her voice down but Simon made no attempt to keep his down. From what Raphael got from the conversation, Clary was dating Jace Wayland aka captain America opps he meant captain of the football team and Simon isn't taking the news lightly. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Raphael finds himself blurring out the question, he didn't want Simon to know that he was eavesdropping, which he technically wasn't doing, duh Lewis just has a big mouth and cute kissable lip- whoa nope he wasn't thinking about Simon's lips. Nope. Raphael Santiago did no such thing. 

"Just forget about it" Simon said before pulling glass windows closed. "No" Raphael yelled "I'm sorry, you can talk about it if you want" he added softly. 

It was now Simon roll his eyes "so what you tell all your friends that Simon Lewis is can't get over his best friend moving?" The question was harsh "you want to pretend you give a shit about me? Like you haven't called me names and teased me for the past four years?" Raphael wanted to point out its only been three years but now wasn't the time. "So what I didn't want to be your friend when we were eight and you hold on to that for what nine years?" Raphael didn't say anything.

"My best friend is dating the same jerk that has been beating me and sticking me in his gym locker since freshman year and you, you're no better" Raphael wanted to throw up, Simon looked like a walking ball of sunshine, he'd never thought people would do him any harm, he didn't think he was doing him any harm. "You're worst, I actually like you". With that, the windows shut and the curtains were drawn. 

Simon liked him. No Simon likes him and now he fucked up. Big time.

Raphael Santiago cares about very little. He cares for his mother, his brothers. He cares about Magnus.

And he cares about Simon Lewis.

The following morning, the window next to his remains closed. Simon didn't show up to their first class together. Nor their second.By lunch, he hadn't seen Simon at all.

"Clary," he asked pulling the small girl aside. "Have you seen Simon?" He asked.  
"What did you do Santiago?" She questioned glaring at him.

"Why would you think I did something?"

"Oh don't act dumb" she snarled "you know what you do him, he doesn't say anything but I've seen the marks, my step dad is a police and if any-" 

Oh god how can she think he would do that, a sick feels lured in the pity of his stomach.

The sick feeling stayed all week, Simon didn't show up to school. 

The Friday made things worse."Rafa" Magnus snapped his fingers in front of his best friends face. "Are you going with me or not. I'll have to confirm with Alec". "I'm sorry, what do you need to confirm with Lightwood" Magnus rolled his eyes at Raphael and signed dramatically, which would be seen as over dramatically if you were anyone else.

"The party of year and all that good stuff everyone has been going on about" Magnus looked at his friend expectantly but Raphael just shook his head no earning another dramatic sign "Raphael, honestly I've told you about this since Monday, Alex told me tha-" "since when do you talk to Alec Lightwood. You hate the guy" Raphael was not going to let Magnus get the upper hand in this conversation, no way. 

"Oh god Bane no" Raphael pleaded with his friend after seeing a knowing look in his eyes "since when".  
"Sunday night when you didn't answer my calls, he was at my mom's yoga class to pick up his sister". Magnus' mother had the best yoga gym in the city so it was no surprise that Isabelle Lightwood would attend there.

"He's not a complete asshat like his brother" Magnus signed dreamily rest his head on Raphael's shoulder "Alexander is perfect". "If I go with you to his party will you stop" Magnus grinned and nodded his head. Magnus 1, Raphael 0.

Raphael hated parties, the music too loud, drunk hormonal teens that can't see where they are walking, but his best friend seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot. It might have to do with a certain dark hair boy making his way towards him.  
"Magnus" Alec called over the loud music. "Alexander" Magnus purred lightly, taking the taller boys hand in his own. The two started longingly at each other.  
"eh em" Raphael cleared his throat. "Oh right Rafa, you know Alec, Alec this is Raphael Santiago" Magnus introduced the two. Raphael nodded his head and gestured for Alec to step aside. "oh dear god, Santiago don't do this" Raphael holds up a finger to silence his best friend.

"Listen, he likes you and I don't know about your intentions but you have a nice face and it would be a shame for my baseball bat to come in contact with it" Raphael added a smile. Job well done.  
"Did you just give me the dad talk?" Alec wasn't scared easily but he's seen Raphael Santiago play, he was scared okay. "Good talk buddy" Raphael clapped a hand on the taller males shoulder and turned to wink at Magnus.

Raphael made his way around the house to the kitchen. He pushed through the small crowd with Ragnor by his side, to the center where everyone seems to be cheering on someone. The small smile that was formed on Raphael's face fell instantly at the sight.

Simon Lewis stood in the center of the room, red cups littered the table in front of him, Jace Wayland at his side, cheering him on while he continued to down the liquor. Anger boiled in his veins. He angrily pushed forward and knocked the table out of the way and grabbed Simon's arm.

"What do you think you're doing Santiago,lets" Jace asked as he stepped in front of Raphael before he can exit through the back door. "get of the way" Raphael spat through gritted teeth. "yeah let go of me Raph" Simon slurred. "Lewis, you're not thinking, come I'll take you home".  
"No," Simon responded jerking his hands away from Raphael's grasp. "You're right, I'm not thinking for the first time in my life I'm not thinking". His hands flew to his hair, tugging at the roots. "Simon listen let's talk about this somewhere else" Raphael try to drag Simon away from the prying eyes of the people that were standing around in the Lightwoods kitchen. Raphael looked at Rangor for help who then shouted "All right everyone, get going, nothing to see here" the small crowd cleared out almost immediately. Raphael smiled gratefully as his friend gave him one last glance. "Simon, please let me take you home". 

"Afraid I can't let that happen buddy" Jace faked a sad smile. "Listen, Jace, I know what you do to him and you have no god damn right to tell me what to do, just because you have the hots for Clarissa doesn't mean you can treat him as your punching bag" Raphael growled.  
"Jace, what's he talking about?" Isabelle asked. Raphae hadn't noticed that she had joined them. "Don't" Simon whispered, his voice shaking. "Don't Raphael please".

Raphael shook his head "Jace bullies Simon every day" Isabelle gasp "beats him often, sticks him in his locker" 'what no Jace wouldn't do that" the blonde looked down ashamed. "Don't think you're a bigger man Santiago. Words cut deeper" and Raphael wants to throw up. 

"Let's go, Simon"

Raphael walked Simon home that night, the cold autumn air cooling the heated tension between the two. They walked a slow pace, Simon swaying slowly from side to side.Neither one of them said anything until they were a block away from their houses. Simon plopped down on the sidewalk, Raphael joined him. "I was scared" Simon said bring his knees forward, he rested his head on it. Raphael frowned an eyebrow in confusion. "when you asked if I wanted to play the first day I moved in" Simon signed "no guy had ever wanted to be my friend, and then you were there, you had the coolest red cap on, the nicest baseball glove I'd ever seen and you were talking to me" Raphael remembered the fancy red baseball cap his step father had gifted him, the gloves that were from his father.

"Clary was my only friend and I was scared if I be friended you, she'll never speak to me" Simon continued. "I'd see you and Magnus in the backyard and I wanted so badly to ask if I could come over, I'd see you alone back there after your dad died and I wanted to come over and tell you how I know what you're going through because my dad died too. I hadn't realized when it happen but I started to want to see you all the time'

Raphael didn't speak as Raphael let out a shakey breath "But I saw Magnus kiss you on the swing set at the park and I never felt so hurt and then he was dating Camille and Clary forced me to talked to you the freshman year" Raphael didn't know when he was cupping Simon's face on till he felt Simon's lips ghosted over his.

"Tell me a lie" Raphael begged "I hate you" Simon breathed out, his lips latching on to Raphael's.

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-bated and probably has a thousand mistakes but I really couldn't help not posting this.


End file.
